


A Nohrian Bride in Hoshido

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Difference, Celebrations, Cross-cultural, Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Marriage, May/December Relationship, Weddings, pre-wedding girl bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although she has many reasons to be nervous today, she pushes them aside, too busy being excited. A girl's wedding day is supposed to be a happy event, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nohrian Bride in Hoshido

The dressing room is relaxed and smells of cherry blossoms, the weather's warm and she can hear the chirping of birds through the _shoji_ screens. Despite all this, Elise is having a hard time keeping still as Sakura and Oboro adjust the folds of her kimono. Her stomach's full of butterflies and her heart's beating like a hummingbird's.

She's a bride today. No, not just a bride, _Crown Prince Ryoma's_ bride. The future Queen of Hoshido. Sometimes she can scarcely believe Lord Ryoma picked her of all women, but any doubts she's had or thoughts of other Hoshidans' whispers and frowns are so far away. She won't think about them, not when one thing she's sure of is how much she loves Ryoma and how happy she was when he confessed to her, when he gave her the ring that once belonged to his natural mother.

"There we go..." Oboro smiles, the sash in place. "Perfect! You look just like the Queen you're going to be, Lady Elise!" Not a hint of a frown or her usual hatred of Nohrians. Then again, Oboro warmed up to her pretty fast, _you're hard to stay mad at, you're not like them, you're too sweet to hate._

"Y-you look beautiful..." Sakura's sniffling and teary-eyed, and Elise has to fight hard not to start crying, too. "W-we're going to be sisters! I-I was so happy when we finally became friends, and now..."

"Ohh...don't cry! Come on, this is supposed to be a happy day!" Elise says, but her voice breaks and Oboro just sighs a little as she helps adjust their flower crowns. They're not usually worn for Hoshidan weddings, but Ryoma insisted. _They're part of what brought us together, how can we not?_

Elise looks at herself in the full-length mirror and can't help twirling around. Hoshidan finery is complicated, but it _feels_ so light and airy, more than the dress she'll be wearing to the Nohrian reception tomorrow. She feels a little strange without her pigtails, but Sakura braided her hair so beautifully.

"It's time, Lady Elise. Lord Ryoma awaits," Oboro says. They make their way to the garden, Oboro takes her place beside Benny and Sakura beside Saizo. The guest list is larger than average, Takumi says, but no one seems to mind. Sakura's siblings plus her own, their retainers and friends, it would feel wrong to leave anyone out.

Hoshidan brides are not escorted down the aisle by their fathers, instead she and Ryoma stand before Azama together. It's the first time she's ever had sake and it tastes strange, sharper but sweeter than the Nohrian wine she remembers sampling from Camilla's fingertips as a child. Ryoma reads his vows, thanking Corrin for bringing both kingdoms together, _for if she hadn't, I never would have gotten to know my bride._ Elise can't help tearing up a little, but manages to keep it together for her own vows.

"Normally, brides do not read vows, but in Lady Elise's case her siblings might get angry if we refuse her this," Azama teases. Effie just smiles, too used to her husband's antics, and Elise clears her throat.

"Everyone...thank you for being here today!"

Her speech is short, she's sure she trips over a few words but she doesn't care, Ryoma's next to her and soon they're placing the evergreen offerings; Azama first, her, Ryoma, Xander and Hinoka. When Ryoma slips the ring onto her finger, Elise's heart flutters.

"You two are now officially husband and wife." Kisses aren't part of Hoshidan ceremonies, but she can't help standing on tiptoe and tilting her head up. Ryoma obliges her, and everyone politely applauds.

"It is with great honor that we present to you the future King and Queen of Hoshido," Azama says. Ryoma bows, Elise curtsies and _then_ bows, but no one seems to mind. She's a wife now, a future Queen, blending her culture with that of her husband's.

"I can't wait for the reception tomorrow," he whispers to her, and her heart soars.


End file.
